fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Start of a Country Dream
The Start of a Country Dream is the first episode of Aikatsu Global Dream Stars. It aired on April 16th, 2019. Plot June Mizuhima is a shepherdess living on her parents' sheep farm, when she meets a mysterious girl. At school, June discovers this shepherdess to be her new teacher, Hope Fujiwara, the legendary idol. Summary Another morning on Mizuhima farm, as daughter, 14-year-old June Mizuhima takes her family's flock out to graze, it seems very ordinary, until one of the sheep leaves the flock and is stopped by a mysterious 21 year old shepherdess. A voice calls to her and she mysteriously disappears. Meanwhile, that shepherdess from earlier is none other than Hope Fujiwara, an American legendary idol who is also the shepherdess queen. Jean prepares her for her first day of teaching in England, and tells her English children aren't just going to wrap around her finger because she's an idol. Hope reassures her as she tells her that she came to England to accomplish the wish that she had since childhood and live out her shepherdess queendom. Jean goes with what Hope says but responds with a firm "Don't lose your sheep, literally." And laughs. At school, June tells her best friend Stephanie Miller, what she witnessed that morning. Stephanie responds that a top shepherdess shouldn't worry about little things. June responds to the fact that if she wants to become top shepherdess she can't just assume it. A girl walks in to the classroom with the same stature as the shepherdess from before. June recognizes her and Stephanie holds her down before causing an incident. The headmistress introduces the class to their new homeroom teacher, Hope Fujiwara. Hope introduces herself as their new teacher and as the new town shepherdess living on the farm up on the hill and is pleased to meet all of her students. The students are even surprised that this girl, their teacher is the legendary idol Hope Fujiwara from BluSky. At lunch, June forgets her lunch box in the homeroom classroom, and when she goes back to get it a magic flash of light appears, June looks for Hope but instead discovers a magic portal in which she jumps in to. June finds herself in the Dream World, where she hides backstage and sees Hope looking at her cards for the day and picks the Shepherdess Queen Coord. Hope changes and performs on stage. After the performance, June trips. She's discovered by Hope and doesn't realize she was an idol until she followed her in to the Dream World. Hope laughs and reminisces about her first time in the Dream World, how she first came. Hope gives June an Aikatsu phone and a set of beginner's cards and tells her she'll probably need them. In addition Hope tells her she is to start idol training along with her shepherding and her school work the next day. June agrees to this and goes back home with Hope. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Stars